Short Projects
by Uki the Great
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Rukia-centric. Various themes, various stories, various authors (maybe)! 3rd story: Stroberi (by Freyja Lawliet), 4th story: Jeruji (by Ray Kousen7) /enjoy!
1. Esai (Uki the Great)

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, typho yang lolos**

**Netto: 531 kata**

**.**

**.**

**Esai**

**(Uki the Great)**

Sudah lewat dua jam dari makan malam, Ichigo duduk menghadap meja belajarnya. Kertas di depannya putih bersih belum dinodai oleh tinta hitam bolpoin. Jarum jam berdetak begitu berisik seolah sadar hanya suaranya yang merajai ruangan ini.

Di dekat kaki meja, kertas-kertas berisi coretan-coretan gagal berkumpul setelah menjadi bola-bola. Mereka adalah sebagian dari bola-bola kertas bukti kegagalannya yang salah mendarat, sebagian lagi sukses masuk ke keranjang sampah. Dari bawah terdengar suara televisi.

Ichigo menengadah, seolah meminta petunjuk dewa. Idenya buntu. Otak yang bersarang di kepala berambut oranye itu tidak juga merumuskan satu kalimat apapun. Selagi ia berpikir, bolpoin diputar-putar oleh jari-jarinya. Detak jarum jam makin menjadi mengoloknya. Ichigo mengerang frustasi.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya bukanlah tugas bahasa nasional, sastra, sejarah dunia ataupun bahasa inggris. Jauh pula dari matematika atau kimia. Bukan, bukan tugas. Apa yang seharusnya ia tuliskan adalah hukuman.

Ya, hukuman untuk dirinya yang kedapatan bolos pelajaran. Si Rambut Oranye dihukum menulis karangan lima ratus kata.

"_Kau tidak kusuruh merapikan taman atau menyikat toilet lagi, Kurosaki-kun. Buat esai tentang alasanmu pergi ke sekolah, lima ratus kata. Dikumpul besok!"_

Titah wakil wali kelas itu mutlak harus dilaksanakan, jika ia tidak mau sekolah mengirim surat kepada ayahnya. Sayang sekali, tulis-menulis bukanlah bakatnya. Lebih baik ia mengerjakan soal-soal matematika atau lari keliling lapangan tiga puluh kali dan disambung dengan lompat kodok dan _push-_up masing-masing seratus kali. Lima ratus kata dirasa seperti tujuh ratus ribu kata. Oh, Ichigo bisa gila!

Lama sekali ia berpikir. Suara televisi tak lagi terdengar. Kini bolpoin tidak lagi berputar-putar di antara jari-jarinya, namun bertengger di bawah hidung dengan ditahan oleh kekuatan bibir atasnya. Posisi duduknya rileks, tapi tidak dengan otaknya.

Semakin ia pikirkan, semakin sulit kata-kata yang terdengar indah untuk keluar dari kepalanya. Aneh sekali. Biasanya Ichigo tidak sulit untuk mengarang berbagai alasan untuk menyelinap keluar kelas. Ada apa dengan kepalanya?

"Cih!"

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Persetan dengan kata-kata indah, Ichigo tidak ambil pusing lagi. Tidak peduli jika kata-kata yang dipakainya kelewat sederhana, huruf _kanji_ yang ditulisnya salah, atau kalimat antar paragrafnya tidak sesuai. Bolpoinnya kini menari kegirangan di atas permukaan kertas.

Sedikit demi sedikit, halaman kertas yang putih bersih itu ternoda oleh tinta berwarna hitam.

.

.

... _Dan kalau boleh saya jujur, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganggu konsentrasi saya saat belajar. Perempuan yang suka sekali memerintah dan tersenyum. Dia berambut hitam yang indah dengan bola mata yang saya tidak yakin apakah itu warna ungu atau biru. Dia lebih tua tapi terkadang dia bersikap seperti anak-anak di depan saya. Gantungan kuncinya kelinci putih aneh yang menyeringai. Seleranya sangat aneh. Tapi meski dia mengganggu konsentrasi saya, anehnya saya selalu ingin melihatnya. Ada yang kurang jika dalam satu hari saya tidak mendengar suaranya atau melihat wajahnya. Sayangnya meski wakil wali kelas saya, tapi kelas lain yang diajarnya. Dia salah satu alasan terkuat saya untuk datang ke sekolah. Sekarang saya harus bagaimana agar bisa dekat denganmu, Kuchiki-sensei?_

_._

_._

"..."

Ichigo selesai membaca ulang esai buatannya, lalu malu sendiri dengan hasil karyanya. Dengan segera ia meremas kertas itu menjadi bola kertas dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang sampah. Bola kertas itu pun sukses mencapai sasarannya.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas kosong dan meletakkannya di hadapannya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan. Ichigo menengadah pasrah, sementara malam beranjak semakin larut.

**Selesai.**

**Pojokan author**: seinget uki, rukia pernah manggil ichigo dengan 'kurosaki-kun' waktu pertama kali nongol jadi murid baru di sekolah ichigo. Kalo manggil 'ichigo' seperti biasa kayaknya kurang tepat soalnya di drabble ini rukia itu seorang guru. Ga ada cerita sambungannya (mungkin), ini fanfic yang diharapkan jadi pembuka bagi kumpulan drabble rukia-centric. Tolong jangan mengharap kelak cuma ada ichiruki aja di kumpulan drabble ini. Dan tolong doakan juga semoga author2 lain yang udah uki bujuk2 buat ikutan ngisi drabble ini bersedia buat ikutan ya! See ya!


	2. Mengenangmu (Viselle)

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

**Mengenangmu**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : Au, ooc, typo, mungkin bagian terakhirnya tak terlalu menyenangkan untuk dibaca.

Selamat membaca!

...

_Dia adalah seseorang yang kukenang kala hujan, kala petang membayang. Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat detail dirinya, tak peduli sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu dari waktu terakhir aku melihatnya. Aku masih mengingat jelas senyumannya, profil wajahnya, suaranya, bahkan seringkali aku masih dapat merasakan belaiannya._

_Dia adalah seseorang yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dan tak mau pergi lagi setelahnya. Dia yang kini menjadi kenangan dalam ingatanku, menjadi mimpi dalam tidurku, menjadi dunia dalam lamunku._

_Dia... ya, dia... adalah seseorang yang menduduki tempat paling berharga di hatiku, tak tergeser, tak tergoyahkan, meski berkali-kali orang lain mencoba menggantikan posisinya._

_Dia adalah bayang yang nyata bagiku. Mimpi yang hidup dalam nyataku._

_Dia... ya, dia... adalah seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkanku, membiarkan hari-hariku berlalu dalam sepi, dalam kesendirian melewati waktu._

...

Rukia mendesah melihat tulisan yang ia hasilkan. Ia bukanlah wanita melankolis, bukan tipe wanita yang suka menuangkan perasaannya dalam sebuah tulisan. Ia seorang wanita praktis, mandiri, dan berdedikasi. Ia kuat. Ia bisa bertahan di dunia yang keras sendirian.

_Pasti karena hujan._

Ya, pasti hujanlah yang membuat perasaan rindu itu datang, meluap hingga harus diungkapkan. Sayang, ia hanya bisa mengungkapnya pada sebuah kertas bukan pada sosok nyata yang ia rindukan. Sosok tinggi, tegap, dengan rambut jingga menyolok serta kerutan khas di dahinya, dan senyuman yang mampu membuat dada Rukia berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Suara itu membuat Rukia menoleh. Dilihatnya Abarai Renji, teman kecil sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu bersandar di pintu ruang kerjanya.

Rukia menyipitkan mata, agak merasa tak nyaman karena privasinya terganggu. "Bukankah tadinya pintu itu tertutup?"

"Tadinya begitu, sekarang sudah terbuka," ujar Renji sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruangan orang lain," keluh Rukia sambil menutupi tulisannya dengan sebuah map. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Apa kau merindukannya lagi?"

Rukia mendelik Renji, lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau selalu merindukannya jika hujan turun," ujar Renji, mengabaikan sikap pura-pura Rukia. "Mau pergi menemuinya?"

"Aku sibuk," jawab adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu pendek.

Renji menghela napas. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempatnya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Renji berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Rukia.

Sepeninggal Renji, Rukia tercenung. Tatapannya jatuh ke kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya tapi berupa tatapan kosong, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat pria itu berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?" ia menggumam. Kesedihan itu masih terasa meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian pria itu.

Cepat ia rapikan meja kerjanya, mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi. Langkah-langkah cepatnya segera membawanya keluar dari gedung berlantai tiga tempatnya bekerja, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang arsitektur. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis atau menjawab pendek saat beberapa rekan kerja menyapanya. Sebab ia sedang tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan mereka, ia ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

...

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Rukia sampai di daerah pinggiran kota Karakura. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan langkahnya memasuki area pemakaman. Di depan sebuah makam ia berhenti. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat menatap nama yang tertulis di batu nisan, "Kurosaki Ichigo".

...

_**fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca drabble ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	3. Stroberi (Freyja Lawliet)

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

**Warning: **AU, Rate K+, Typo (s).

**Summary: **Rukia tak memerlukan stroberi untuk mempercantik kuenya. Karena dia sudah mempunyai stoberi untuknya sendiri.

.

.

Orihime tersenyum memandangi kue berukuran sedang buatannya. Gadis berambut sewarna madu melirik ke meja seberang, meja tempat sahabatnya membuat kue. Orihime melihat Rukia juga telah menyelesaikan kue buatannya. Ya, mereka sedang berada di kelas memasak. Anak-anak perempuan yang lain juga telah menyelesaikan kue buatan mereka.

Merasa dipandangi seseorang, Rukia otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue coklat karyanya dan mengedarkan pendangan ke penjuru kelas, tersenyum ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Orihime, gadis berambut panjang sewarna madu melambai kecil ke arahnya. Rukia tersenyum dan memutuskan melangkah ke tempat Orihime untuk melihat lebih dekat kue berkrim putih buatan sahabatnya itu.

"Kuemu terlihat cantik," Rukia sedikit membungkuk di samping Orihime untuk mencium aroma kue berbentuk bundar, berkrim putih, berhias krim bunga mawar berwarna merah tepat di tengah-tengah kue, " beraroma mint. Tercium aroma yang manis dan segar," tersenyum jahil memandang Orihime.

"Eh? Itu… aku akan memberikannya Pada Ulquiorra," meremas kedua tangan yang ada di balik punggung, Orihime menghindari cengiran dari Rukia. "Apa menurutmu dia akan menyukainya?"

"Ulquiorra-san pasti akan menyukainya, hehehe." Rukia segera kembali pada meja prakteknya, tak mau lagi menjawab segala pertanyaan tentang kue-kue buatan Orihime, yang setau dia terasa aneh dilidah. Yah, mudah-mudahan Orihime mengikuti petunjuk dari resep yang diberikan oleh guru kelas memasak dan tidak memasukkan bahan-bahan aneh ke dalam kuenya.

Dengan hati-hati Rukia memasukkan kue coklat berbentuk bundar berukuran sedang, seperti kue buatan Orihime, ke dalam kardus kue. Meneliti kalau-kalau penampilan kue buatannya kurang. Rukia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dirasa cukup puas dengan karyanya ini. Sepenuh hati membuatnya dan cukup teliti mengikuti petunjuk resep, Rukia yakin kue coklat buatannya aman dan enak untuk dimakan Ichigo nantinya.

"Coklat yang terlihat manis, lezat, dan penuh. Kau tidak menambahkan toping buah atau icing penuh warna untuk mempercantik kue coklatmu?" Tiba-tiba saja Orihime sudah ada di sampingnya dan mengintip kue coklat karya Rukia.

"Hm? Aku rasa ini cukup," Rukia melihat karyanya lagi, kue spon coklat berlumur coklat hitam lumayan tebal dan memberi efek mengkilap pada permukaan, hanya dipercantik dengan irisan coklat batangan dan krim berwarna cokat berbentuk bunga yang dibuat dari campuran krim dan bubuk coklat.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya masih ada buah stoberi yang tersisa, kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, ah. Aku sudah punya stroberi sendiri." Rukia memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memerah, menghindari tatapan keheranan Orihime.

.

Ichigo mengalihkan atensi dari _game_ yang dia mainkan, ketika pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka. Melambai penuh semangat ke arah Rukia yang sedang menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis berambut hitam, bermata kelam, dan bertubuh mungil itu meletakkan sebuah kardus di meja kamar, lalu mendudukkan diri di lantai bertatami. Penasaran, Ichigo mendekat dan mengintip ke dalam kardus ketika Rukia membuka penutupnya.

"Wow! Kuenya terlihat enak!" Selalu antusias seperti biasa, menimbulkan tawa kecil dari gadis di depannya yang hanya dibatasi oleh meja."Kau menyempatkan membeli kue ini terlebih dahulu sebelum kemari?"

"Tadi ada praktek membuat kue di kelas memasak yang aku dan Orihime ikuti. Kue coklat ini hasil buatanku."

"Benarkah? Lalu, ini untukku?" Ichigo tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Rukia mengangguk kecil dan berusaha tak menatapnya. Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanan dan menepuk pelan kepala Rukia.

"Aku belum mencicipi rasanya. Tapi, aku rasa kue ini aman dan enak. Sungguh, aku mengikuti dengan baik semua petunjuk yang tertulis di resep yang dibagikan oleh guru."

Pemuda berambut sewarna buah jeruk itu sedikit mengerutkan kening. Hei, Rukia tidak perlu meyakinkannya seperti itu. Asal Rukia tidak memasukkan racun atau obat pencuci perut pada kuenya, seaneh apapun rasa kue buatannya, Ichigo akan tetap memakannya. Meskipun, Ichigo sangat berharap kue coklat ini tidak seaneh kue-kue buatan Orihime. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau pacarmu membuatkan kue untukmu?

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memakannya." Sekali lagi, sebuah tepukan sayang menyentuh rambut hitam Rukia dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Polos sekali, tidak ada stoberi atau warna lainnya. Aku sering melihat stroberi digunakan untuk menghias kue, kau tidak melakukannya"

"Kamu tak memerlukan stoberi, Ichigo." Ujar Rukia sambil mulai memotong kue coklatnya dan menaruhnya di atas piring kertas yang tadi dibawanya. Menaruh garpu kecil di samping piring kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?"  
>"Terdengar aneh kalau stroberi memakan stoberi lainnya." Rukia mencibir.<p>

"Apa-apan itu?!" Mengerti kalau Rukia mengejeknya, Ichigo hanya mendengus sewot dan memutuskan untuk memakan kue buatan Rukia dengan potongan yang besar dan sedikit takjub ketika rasa manis dan pahit melebur begitu seimbang diindera pengecapnya. Membuatnya meminta potongan kue yang lainnya dan memancing senyum lega dari gadis di depannya.

.

.

END

.

.

Errrrr, ficlet buat challenge dari Uki. Yah, semacam itulah. Ga bisa berkomentar apa-apa, karena udah lama banget ga main-main ke fandom ini atau mengikuti manganya lagi sejak Ulquiora tewas *garuk-garuk kepala.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan cukup menghibur. Soalnya ga nemu ide, sih.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


	4. Jeruji (Ray Kousen7)

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeruji**

**.**

_(Rukia Kuchiki & Kiyone Kotetsu)_

**.**

Semula Rukia tidak pernah mempersoalkannya. Namun sekarang, ia jadi pusing sendiri.

Lahir di salah satu distrik terkumuh Rukongai, Inuzuri, adalah lembaran awal hidup keras gadis itu. Mencuri sambil menunggu dikejar pria dewasa. Dan aktivitas tersebut makin menjadi saat bertemu Renji dan ketiga kawannya.

Setelah ketiga sahabatnya tiada, ia dan Renji mengubah nasib dengan menjadi Shinigami. Shinorejutsuin adalah labuhan Rukia berikutnya. Di sana, ia bertemu banyak orang, termasuk perempuan sebayanya. Tapi boro-boro mengakrabkan diri, ia memilih menghindar. Ia tidak nyaman, dan ujung-ujungnya kembali pada Renji.

Dan hari kala keluarga Kuchiki datang, Renji (satu-satunya kawan yang tersisa) mendadak mengambil jarak. Bab awal dari kesepian Rukia pun dimulai. Kesunyian kian membelenggu saat ia resmi berubah status menjadi Shinigami.

Seiring waktu bergulir, sepi berubah jadi kebiasaan dan perlahan menjelma jadi kenyamanan. Menyimpan kesedihan, memendamnya dalam-dalam.

Bersua dengan Ichigo sedikit mengubah kebiasaan itu. Hati Rukia perlahan terbuka. Apalagi saat untuk kali pertama bercengkerama karib dengan perempuan sepantaran, Inoue dan lainnya di Karakura High School. Tapi kesendirian yang telah mendarah daging, Rukia tetaplah Rukia yang akan menyimpan rasa duka sebatang diri.

Seusai dua perang besar, Winter War dan pertempuran dengan kaum Quincy, kebiasaan itu menjelma jadi kepribadian. Dan Rukia sangat keras kepala untuk mau keluar dari zona nyamannya. Seperih apa pun sakit yang menerjang, ia akan menanggungnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan … hingga sekarang.

Apakah ia akan tetap berlaku demikian bila kebahagiaan luar biasa menghinggapinya?

Dan pikiran itu datang mendadak baru-baru ini.

Menginjakkan kaki di markas, sekilas Rukia tampak uring-uringan. Mondar-mandir mirip ikan koi dalam kolam. Ia kelimpungan. Kiyone yang mendapati serta merta menyuruh Sentarou pergi, dan bilang kalau persoalan yang dialami Kuchiki bukanlah zona yang harus dicampurtangankan oleh laki-laki. Setelah Sentarou angkat kaki sambil menggerutu, Kiyone menghampiri Rukia sambil tersenyum maha tahu.

"Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk persoalanmu ini, Kuchiki-san. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Kiyone memang begini. Belum Rukia mengiyakan, ia sudah menyeret si gadis malang setelah menitipkan laporan pada anak buah yang kebetulan lewat.

Duduk berdampingan di tepi danau buatan yang berjauhan dari gedung markas, Kiyone membuka suara lebih dulu, "Aku tidak bisa selamanya duduk di sini loh, Kuchiki-san."

Bukan kata-kata Kiyone yang membuat wajah Rukia merona, tapi binar mata nakal si pirang. Seolah-olah Kiyone tahu topik yang akan dibawa Kuchiki jauh sebelumnya. "_**Dia**_ … sudah pulang dari misi."

"Iya, aku mendengarnya dari Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Apa _**dia**_ baik-baik saja?"

"Umm, hanya terluka sedikit." Perhatian Rukia tidak berpaling dari ayunan helai rumput di bibir danau.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan_**nya**_, kalau begitu?" Kiyone memberi pertanyaan yang tidak butuh jawaban.

"Iya, kami bertemu di tempat biasa." Air terjun di bawah bukit Soukyoku. Itu adalah tempat favorit mereka.

Tanpa perlu melihat, Rukia tahu Kiyone sedang _nyengir-nyengir_ menggoda.

"Tapi, Hollow tiba-tiba muncul."

Cengiran Kiyone pelan-pelan lenyap. "Eh?"

"Jadi, _**dia**_ menghabisinya terlebih dulu, meski darah Hollow menciprati wajahnya. Tapi, _**dia**_ tidak apa-apa." Rukia tertawa kikuk. Lalu kepala ia tundukkan, mimik muka tersembunyi di balik tirai rambut.

Kiyone menghela napas panjang-panjang. Sampai kapan Kuchiki akan berputar-putar tanpa henti? Ia beringsut mendekat, melabuhkan tangan di bahu sang rekan. "Ne, Kuchiki-san—"

Bahu si rambut hitam mendadak naik turun, isakan pelan menyusul kemudian. Lambat-lambat mengangkat kepala, Rukia menampilkan wajah yang banjir air mata. "Ki-Kiyone-sanseki—" ia masih lanjut terisak.

Yang Kiyone bisa pastikan detik ini, itu bukan tangis kesedihan.

Ia lalu melambungkan senyum lembut layaknya seorang kakak. "Selamat ya~ Kuchiki-san!" Kemudian merentangkan tangan dan menarik Rukia dalam pelukan hangat.

Kiyone hapal benar waktu-waktu mana gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini terisak keras. Adalah kematian Kaien-dono dan saat kehilangan dua orang bernama Homura dan Shizuku (yang ia dengar-dengar). Satu benang merah yang bisa ditarik dari kedua peristiwa tersebut adalah kepedihan dalam yang menghujam si bungsu Kuchiki.

Kiyone tidak pernah benar-benar tahu, walau ia penasaran, bahwa kebahagiaan yang luar biasa besar pun sanggup membuat gadis tegar ini menangis.

Dan pelaku utamanya adalah—

"**Hitsugaya-taichou**, dia…"

Kiyone membelai punggungnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang berjuluk _prodigy_ itu. Perhatian besar yang ia tujukan pada hubungan mereka menghasilkan tebakan tepat bahwa—

"…dia melamarku."

Dengan karakter Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kiyone membayangkan sang kapten melamar Rukia dengan cara yang jauh dari romantis. Tidak membayangkan ia berlutut dengan setangkai bunga atau menyelipkan cincin di mangkuk makanan; tapi dengan muka awut-awutan sehabis memusnahkan Hollow, ia berlirih dan meminta Rukia menyandang nama Hitsugaya.

Kiyone jadi tersenyum geli.

"Dia bilang dia ingin menikahiku."

Dirinya, juga seisi Seireitei, adalah saksi dari hubungan Toushiro dan Rukia yang laksana ombak. Naik turun. Mempertahankan hubungan kasih selama 25 tahun sangat jauh dari kata mudah. Terlibatnya pihak ketiga, pertentangan dari Kuchiki-taichou dan tetua Kuchiki, cinta yang diambang maut setelah promosi Toushiro ke divisi zero, dan yang lebih menyengsarakan adalah saat Soutaichou turun tangan untuk menghadang kasih mereka. Maksud menjadikan Toushiro seorang _soutaichou_, tapi dengan syarat tanpa ada hubungan kasih. Bagaimanapun jabatan ketua kapten bukan main-main, dan kisah percintaan diyakini akan jadi penghalang berjalannya jabatan tersebut.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia menarik diri dari Kiyone, menghapus air mata dengan punggung jari. Si pirang tersenyum lebar penuh semringah. "Kau pasti bahagia sekali, Kuchiki-san. Beruntungnya~!"

Kiyone bercanda untuk kata 'beruntung'. Ajakan menikah dari mulut calon Soutaichou jauh dari kata beruntung. Gadis di depannya telah melalui begitu banyak hal yang menyedihkan untuk sampai pada titik ini.

Nona Kuchiki memberi balasan senyum. Tidak begitu lebar, namun sangat cerah. Langit mendung di atas mereka bahkan tidak sanggup mengusik kemilaunya senyum sang calon nyonya Hitsugaya.

Baru Rukia tahu kalau membagi kebahagiaan itu juga sangat membahagiakan, bahkan bila itu pada orang yang tidak terpikirkan. Awalnya ia berniat melampiaskannya pada Ichigo atau Orihime. Namun, tidak enak juga bila ia repot-repot ke Karakura hanya untuk ini. Lalu pilihan kedua jatuh pada Renji, tapi si laki-laki berambut api sedang menjalankan misi.

Menyesap lendir hidung, Rukia bertutur setulus hati, "Terima kasih, Kiyone-sanseki."

Perempuan sekaligus orang pertama yang ia ajak berbagi.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ray Kousen7**

**12 November 2014**


End file.
